The truth
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Yewon/Wonsung Dengan aktivitas syuting yang tiada henti Siwon yakin Yesung menderita karena mereka terus berpisah tapi ternyata…


**Title : The truth**

**Pairing : Yewon**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Dengan aktivitas syuting yang tiada henti Siwon yakin Yesung menderita karena mereka terus berpisah tapi ternyata…**

**Notes : Hi girls, hari ini pangeran kita Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung berulang tahun, sayang otak author lagi mandeg jadi tidak bisa menghadiahkan fanfic seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Author hanya mampu membawa translate ff yang pernah author tulis di LJ, S'moga kalian suka:) baiklah HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE JONGWOON**

**00**

**00**

**00**

**00**

Akhir- akhir ini jadwal Siwon sangat menumpuk, ada beberapa judul film yang dia bintangi meski sayang tak satupun dari semuanya mengambil lokasi di Korea hingga membuatnya harus bolak-balik Korea-Hongkong-Korea. Semuanya tentu sangat melelahkan tapi dia sadar ini resiko pekerjaan untuk itu dia berusaha untuk tidak banyak mengeluh. Satu hal yang membuat di sedih adalah ketika dia harus pula berpisah dengan Yesung. Kekasihnya itu memang memahami jadwalnya yang padat dan membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka terbatas, Siwon sendirilah yang merasa tersiksa dengan semua itu. Jauh dari orang yang di cintai itu rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Malam itu dia baru saja kembali dari Hongkong dan yang ada di pikirannya adalah melepas rindu pada Yesung, tapi baru saja dia melangkah masuk Ryeowook yang sedang duduk langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Hyuuuuung…..aku senang kau sudah kembali" Ryeowook terlihat lega, Siwon merasa aneh dengan sambutan Ryeowook yang tidak biasa

"Ada apa Wookie? Kau tidak biasanya menyambutku seperti ini" komentar Siwon

Raut wajah Ryeowook tampak sedih "Ini karena Yesung hyung, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya"

Siwon mendadak gusar saat dia mencium ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Yesung "Memang dia kenapa?"tanyanya penasaran

"Sejak kau pergi Ke Hongkong beberapa hari yang lalu dia jadi jarang keluar kamar dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar, pernah suatu kali aku ia keluar dan matanya sembab hyung, sepertinya Yesung hyung menangis terus selain itu dia selalu menolak setiap aku dan yang lain mengajak dia makan bersama"

Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang diri Siwon, sepertinya Yesung begitu menderita dengan perpisahan mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon melangkah menuju kamar mereka berdua

"Sayang….kamu di dalam?" Siwon mengetuk pintu "Ini aku pulang, buka pintunya ya" bujuk Siwon dan berharap Yesung tidak sedang menangis. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Yesung membukakan pintu untuknya dan benar saja mata Yesung terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis, dengan segera Siwon melangkah masuk

"Sayang, aku—"

"Ssssttt…"

Siwon langsung terdiam saat Yesung menempelkan jarinya ke mulut dan meminta Siwon untuk berhenti bicara. Siwon yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap Yesung yang kembali ke tempat tidur lalu mengangkat laptop lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan, wajahnya tampak serius menatap layar. Siwon melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan mendapati tissue, bekas bungkus makanan ringan juga kaleng soda berserakan di lantai, meja bahkan tempat tidur. Siwon tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tak perduli dengan keberadaanya seakan mereka tidak berpisah selama hampir seminggu, perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada layar laptop—tapi hey telinga Siwon kemudian menangkap suara seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak di pahaminya. Di dorong rasa penasaran Siwon pun menghampiri Yesung lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"Kamu sedang nonton ap—hah?" Siwon menarik kepalanya kebelakang saking terkejutnya ketika dia sadar Yesung sedang menonton telenovela "Kamu i—"

"Ssstttt… diam dulu" Yesung lagi-lagi meminta Siwon untuk tutup mulut. Siwon pun menyerah dan hanya memperhatikan Yesung yang kini terlihat gusar, dia mulai menggigit kukunya dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat geram dan berteriak "Dasar perempuan jalang! Tega sekali kau…arghhhh…..menyebalkan!"

Mata Siwon terbelalak melihat reaksi Yesung membuatnya meloncat kaget "Yesung jangan berteriak-teriak"

"Tapi Siwon ini benar-benar keterlaluan" ujar Yesung berapi-api "Bagaimana mungkin Jose lebih mempercayai Graciela di banding Maria? Si Graciela kurang ajar berbohong pada Jose dan mengaku bahwa anak yang di kandungnya adalah anak Jose, padahal bukan! Itu semua bohong! itu anaknya Lazaro, lelaki yang sengaja dia bayar untuk tidur dengannya sampai dia hamil agar dia bisa menipu dan merebut Jose dari Maria dengan cara licik itu. Dan bodohnya lagi Jose malah jatuh dalam jebakan si Graciela, aku tidak percaya ini! Aku tidak rela!" teriak Yesung dan airmata mengalir dari matanya, dia kemudian mengambil tissue dan menyekanya

Dengan mulut menganga Siwon menatap Yesung yang emosi gara-gara kisah cinta di telenovela "Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri.

Yesung menatap Siwon lalu berkata "Ya seperti yang aku katakana tadi, sebenarnya Maria dan Jose itu saling mencintai tapi—"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku" Siwon melambaikan tangannya saat Yesung salah paham dengan pertanyaannya "Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi denganmu bukan tentang cerita tokoh di telenovela" Jelas Siwon "Dan aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan kau suka nonton telenovela?" yang Siwon tahu Yesung itu memang _movies addict_ tapi tidak pada drama bersambung apalagi telenovela yang ceritanya terlalu di buat-buat. Tak aneh Siwon heran dengan hobi baru Yesung ini.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, menurunkan laptop dari pangkuannya lalu berkata "Aku kan cepat bosan kalau kau tidak ada, jadi aku buka-buka Youtube" cerita Yesung "beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan potongan cerita dari telenovela ini yang membuatku penasaran, ya sudah aku coba tonton dari awal sampai akhirnya aku ketagihan karena ceritanya sedih" aku Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Siwon kembali ternganga mendengar jawaban Yesung "Jadi alasan kenapa matamu sembab adalah karena kau menangisi telenovela?"

Yesung terlihat malu-malu "Iya" jawabnya jujur "Aku banyak menangis karena kasihan pada Maria, hidupnya sangat menderita, kisah cintanya dengan Jose benar-benar penuh rintangan"

Siwon menepuk keningnya sendiri, bingung entah harus merasa lega atau tersinggung. Tadinya dia pikir Yesung menangisi perpisahan mereka hingga membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah tapi kemudian kenyataanya Yesung menangis hanya gara-gara tokoh Maria!

"Ya Tuhan Yesungie, kau membuat kami khawatir karena kau terus mengurung diri di kamar dan menyangka kau sedang punya masalah tapi ternyata semua gara-gara telenovela bodoh?"

Dengan penuh dramatisasi Yesung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Siwon tak percaya "Bagaimana mungkin kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung dengan memasang ekspresi sedih tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah panic "Oh Tuhan! Jangan-jangan kau bukan Siwon!"Tuduhnyaa dengan nada bicara yang di buat-buat "Kau pasti saudara kembar Siwon yang jahat, iya kan? ayo mengaku!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Yesung yang persis seperti tokoh-tokoh di telenovela, ini sinyal waktu yang di habiskan Yesung telenovela sudah terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak punya saudara kembar Yesung"sanggah Siwon berusaha sabar

"Oh aku tahu!" Yesung berteriak lagi "Kau pasti hanya lelaki yang sengaja mendekatiku karena kau menginginkan harta kekayaanku saja kan?"

Siwon menghela nafas saat menjawab "Harta yang mana Yesungie? Aku ini memiliki lebih banyak harta daripada kau"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa"ujar Yesung sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, kali ini dia tak lagi menyerang Siwon dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas yang Siwon yakin dia tiru dari adegan telenovela yang dia tonton.

Beberapa detik kemudian Siwon akhirnya tak kuat menahan tawa karena apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung benar-benar konyol dan lucu. Tapi di lain pihak Yesung tak ikut tertawa dan hanya menopang dagu dengan tangannya sambil menatap Siwon, sepertinya kali ini Yesung akhirnya sadar kekasihnya sudah datang.

"Jadi—" Siwon mencolek hidung Yesung sambil tersenyum "—apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Yesung hanya terdiam.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk dagunya sendiri "Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke Mexico, membuka sebuah restoran taco lalu mengganti namaku jadi Fernando"

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar jawaban kocak dari Yesung lalu mendorongnya sampai dia terbaring di kasur dan mulai menggelitiki sampai Yesung tertawa geli.

"Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" ujar Siwon sambil tak berhenti menggelitikinya dan sesekali mendaratkan ciuman di wajahnya.

"Siwon hentikan" pinta Yesung tapi Siwon tak berhenti malah memperparah serangan, jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan semangat mencolek tubuh Yesung di sana sini.

Siwon tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Yesung yang terkadang polos dan menggemaskan sangat susah untuknya merasa marah pada Yesung.

"aaaaaaa…..Siwon kumohon hentikan…geliiiiiiiiiiii…."

"Ada syaratnya" Goda Siwon masih mencolek Yesung dia bagian-bagian yang membuat dia geli

"Sya-syarat apa?aww…." tanya Yesung di sela tawanya menahan geli

"Kalau kau ingin berubah jadi Fernando aku juga ingin berubah jadi Alejandro, bagaimana?"

Bukannya setuju Yesung malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar permintaan Siwon

"Panggil aku Alejandro atau aku akan menggelitikimu terus, ayo pilih mana?'

"Oh jangan…oke-oke aku setuju, Alejandro sayang"

Siwon tersenyum senang dan berhenti menggelitiki Yesung

"Hey Alejandro apa kau hanya akan menatapku saja atau kau akan mulai menciumku?" Goda Yesung sambil mempermainkan alisnya turun naik

Siwon berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya "Oh Fernando aku tidak hanya akan menciumu tapi aku juga akan….rawwwrrrr" Siwon pun menyingkirkan jarak di antara mereka dan mulai mencium bibir Yesung dan mengulumnya hasrat.

Ya, pada akhirnya telenovela tidaklah terlalu buruk.

TAMAT.


End file.
